There's Nothing To It
by norahmaye2010
Summary: Merlin meets a sorceress who knows a little too much of his impending future. Should he trust her or make the mistake he did with Morgana?


**Hullo! All is well here in the land! Uh, I don't own Merlin and I kinda just thought this up one day and thought I'd write it down...**

Pronouncing: Addreith...say it like, add-re-ith. I kinda made it self explanatory so there's that. Uhm, and you say Marrow like Mar-Oh. anyway, here it is don't hate, but if you must, I'll bow my head in shame and take it...

* * *

><p>As the sun began to rise, Addreith's horse, Marrow, trotted to her owners side and nudged her. Addreith groaned and pulled the thin blanket around her shoulders.<p>

"Please, Marrow, not now." she grumbled.

The black Clydesdale huffed and nudged her harder and took the blanket in his teeth.

Addreith groaned and sat up straight, brown curls sticking up everywhere.

"Marrow! I said, not now!"

Marrow whinied and stomped, throwing the blanket a few feet from the makeshift camp.

Addreith stood up and fixed her shirt. Nostrils flaring, she stomped to the horse, pushing his shoulder as hard as she could.

"You are horrible. Absolutely ridiculous!" she shouted.

There was a small crack and she turned, grabbing her bow and arrow from a foot beside her.

"Who's there! Come forward or I _will _shoot!"

Within seconds, twelve men in red and armour stepped out of the shadows, holding out swords. A crest of a dragon laid in yellow rested in the left of the cloth and she inwardly groaned.

"State your name." one spoke, stepping toward her.

Before she could open her mouth, a tall, brunette laughed loudly and slid his sword back into its holder.

"Addreith Pintsley, we meet again!"

Addreith raised her bow higher and her grip tightened.

"Gwaine, what an unpleasant surprise. Become a stooge of the higher class, I see. Thought you were too good for such luxuries." she said, snarling.

He chuckled and motioned for the men to drop their weapons. "I see you haven't forgotten our little escapade in the Tavern."

Aiming, she took her shot at him and missed by an inch. Before she could jump on Marrow, she was gripped by two large men and held by her arms.

"I think you need to meet someone." Gwaine retorted pulling the arrow from the tree beside him.

It took less than four hours to ride back to Camelot, but to Addreith it felt like a life time. She rode Marrow, under the ropes of her captors, of course. They hadn't stopped the whole journey and Gwaine kept making rude puns at her.

He turned around to her and smirked, flicking his head forward.

"Welcome to Camelot, Addreith. I think you'll find it most," he paused, pretending to look for the right word. "Restricting."

They charged faster and entered the castle walls moments later. She glanced around, keeping her hood up, and noticed the people and homes. It looked quaint and sweet. All repulsing to her, though. Servants and commoners moved mindlessly out of the way of the charging horses, acting as if it was second nature. They came to a trot then slowly to a walk as they reached the steps of the main chambers. She rolled her eyes as the men demounted and took her off Marrow as if she was a doll. He whinied, sad and low, looking her in the eyes. She nodded, giving him a simple encouragement. He shook his mane and let the servants take him to the stables.

The two men, Percivil and Elion, lead her up the stairs and into a large room. In this room was a large chair, sitting aligned with the entrance doors. She figured it was the King's and glanced at the surroundings. An old gray haired man stood with a lanky, raven haired boy, toward the the right of the chair. On the left stood a dark skinned woman, she presumed a servant, but the way she stood, awaiting the King made her think otherwise. The men sat her on her knees in front of the chair, leaving a few feet for the King to stand and pace. They pulled her hood down and she looked at the people in the room, giving a dull look.

She turned to Percivil and Elion as they made their way to the left and smiled.

"Thanks for the ride, boys. That was quite a time."

"I'd watch your tone in my court, intruder."

She whipped around to see a blonde man strut toward her and sit on the chair. Her mouth fell open and she quickly closed. This man could not be the King of Camelot. He just couldn't be. He was handsome, muscular, and dare she say, kissable.

"State your name and why you've come to Camelot." he spoke, glancing to the dark skinned woman.

She watched as he gave her a small smile and she sighed, content.

A laugh bubbled up in her throat and she couldn't contain herself.

"Oh my! You, and, oh this is _honestly_ the hightlight of my week!" she cackled, gasping for air.

This outraged him. "Pardon me? What is so funny?"

Taking a deep breath, she looked at him. "Oh, I can see what you can't, Sire, and let me tell you, if that is to work, there will need to be changes to this kingdom. And not just with that one silly law."

His jaw clenched and he stood.

"Who do you think you are? Coming into _my_ court and telling_ me_ what I need to do. I am Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, and repsect is what you should be showing me, you souless drifter."

She stared Arthur straight in the eyes. Then she saw it. She saw the King he would become, the good he was meant to do and the changes that were to come. She fell to the floor, face first, inhaling deeply.

The old man stepped forward and inspected her. He waved for the boy to aid him and he looked her in the eyes.

She seized up and watched as the doom and the glory washed over her mind. She sputtered and coughed, trying to grasp air.

The boy looked at her and muttered something. She watched his eyes glow a golden color and she instantly calmed.

"Take her to your quarters, Gauis. I'll speak with her when she's recovered." said Arthur.

Gauis nodded and looked to the boy. "Merlin,"

Merlin nodded and picked her up with ease. He carried her out of the court and to another part of the castle.

When she came to, Addreith didn't reconginze her surroundings. She reached for her bow, and panicked when she came up with nothing. The door to the room opened and the boy from earlier came in with a tray of food.

He cleared his throat. "Hello, I brought you some food. You've been out for most of the day."

She scooted to the back of the bed as he sat the tray down and reached out to feel her head.

"You're Merlin." she whispered, the memories whipping across her eyes once again.

She started to tense, her eyes rolling back, but relaxed when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders.

"Calm down, Addreith. It's all right. I'm not here to hurt you."

She listened to his words and her eyes rolled back to him. "Never you, Merlin. I know of your future. There will be death, and despair, but you will bring light and all that is good."

Merlin looked at her, brows furrowed. "Uh, okay, if you say so-."

She took his hands and held them tightly. "No, I've seen such a future. You are going to be the most saught after sorcerer, Merlin. People will flock to your greatness."

He backed away and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

She held out her hand and the bread from the tray flew to her hand.

"You don't have to hide, Merlin. We're all alike here."

He gulped and turned his head to the door. "Gauis!"

She stood quickly and closed the space between them. She laid her lips on his and concentrated. She forced all of the visions into a stream, and tried to force Merlin to see.

Addreith tensed as Merlin stepped back and gasped.

She opened her eyes slowly and bit her lip. "Please, all of that cannot happen without you, Merlin. Help me keep Camlot safe."

* * *

><p>That's it, comment if you liked it, you know the drill. You don't have to, that's all right.<p> 


End file.
